1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatuses and methods of guiding users along travel paths by using global positioning system (GPS) information, and more particularly to apparatuses and methods of guiding users along travel paths by using GPS information included in images.
2. Related Art
Currently, various additional functions are being included in digital imaging apparatuses according to technological advancements in the field.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, when a digital imaging apparatus 10 includes a global positioning system (GPS) function, GPS information received from a GPS satellite 20 may be provided when taking the photograph. Accordingly, image capture location information about where a user is taking a photograph is provided by being incorporated into image information such as an exchangeable image file format (exif) and then the digital imaging apparatus 10 may use the image capture location information to track the image capture location and indicate it on a map.
However, to provide the GPS information on the digital imaging apparatus 10, the digital imaging apparatus 10 needs to include map data for identifying the image capture location, which takes up a large amount of memory space and thus, the applicability thereof is limited. That is, the GPS information has been used in a passive manner by inputting the image capture location information into the image information and identifying the image capture location later.
Accordingly, for an apparatus that uses the GPS, such as the digital imaging apparatus 10, there is a need to improve the applicability of the GPS information.